In a current broadcasting system, an MPEG-2 TS (Moving Picture Experts Group-2 Transport Stream) system and an RTP (Real Time Protocol) system are widely used as media transport systems (see, for example, Patent Document 1). As the next generation digital broadcasting system, an MMT (MPEG Media Transport) (see, for example, Non-patent Document 1), which is standardized as a new media transport system in the MPEG, has been studied. In the MMT, different transmission paths can be easily used in combination. The MMT can be used in common to multiple transmission paths of broadcasting and communication.
According to the MMT system, it is possible to transmit, in MMT packets, both of Timed media such as video and audio that is stream media and Non timed media such as a file.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-153291    Non-patent Document 1: ISO/IEC FDIS 23008-1: 2013(E) Information technoplogy-High efficiency coding and media delivery in heterogeneous environments-Part1: MPEG media transport (MMT)